Yin Yang
by thebrokencradle
Summary: An alternate universe rp that I've done with Mrs. Bumblebee: Crane is the passive assistant healer of the valley village, but when he is kidnapped and taken to the mountain village by Tai Lung, he must quickly find a place in the new village or else.
1. Chapter 1

The entire world seemed to be still. Serene and silent as the spring peach blossoms drifted through the air gently. The sun was a golden coin suspended by a invisible thread of spider's silk in the air as Shifu sat, cross-legged and silent, his staff laid across his knees as he breathed deeply, taking in the rare silence. The valley below him was no doubt already busy early in the morning and he could smell the faint traces of smoke from stoves preparing to cook.

Suddenly the peace and serenity was shattered and Shifu found himself staring up into cruel, cold golden eyes with a sword-blade sharp grin. He rode on what seemed to be an enormous monster from the night, made of smoke and silver, ravaging all in his path as more warriors sprung up behind him. A thin figure stood in the debris, calling out loudly, worriedly, but the words were lost upon the chaos and soon the monstrous shadow engulfed the thin figure.

"Master, Shifu?" The small red panda gasped and turned, startled at the sight of his apprentice, Crane, looking at him worriedly. "I brought you some breakfast, is everything alright?"

Shifu wanted to smile at his apprentice's concern, but his heart couldn't bear to lie to the young bird. Crane was gentle, graceful and kind, always willing to help and protect. The village could care less about him, but Crane knew that he was still a welcome addition to them. Crane had taken on the position of Shifu's son, helping the herbalist and learning his trade. He cooked and cleaned Shifu's home, seeing to minor injuries and caring for Shifu himself when he fell victim to headaches as a result of his prophetic visions.

"I am afraid not, my son." Shifu whispered softly. "There is great danger approaching us, an army of savage monsters."

"Are you sure? The village has always been a safe harbor for strangers and travelers and none have ever come bearing ill will."

"I am sure, my son. Go, tell Tigress, Mantis, Viper and Monkey to prepare warriors to fight. I forsee that the battle is nearer than we expect."

Crane bowed respectfully and spread his wings, diving off of the tall hill that Shifu had been resting on, flying to the valley to seek out his friends and give them Shifu's orders. Shifu sighed and closed his eyes, praying to any deities that would listen that his prophecy did not come true.

Crane flew into the village, meeting happy villagers as he flew. Friendly rabbits, pigs, ducks, and sheep greeted him with amenity and respect and he returned it. Soon he came to the training grounds and found all the expert warriors training new recruits. But there was one he must talk to first and  
searched until he finally found her, meditating alone in the shade across the grounds.

Crane flew over to her and bowed respectfully to her.

"Good evening Master Tigress."

Tigress slowly opened her eyes and growled deeply in her chest, looking at Crane without emotion on her face but she then smiled and bowed her head to him.

"And a good Evening to you Master Crane, what brings you here?" Tigress asked.

Crane sat down and sighed. 

"Master Shifu had a vision. A vision of demon savages coming and attacking us. He foretold that the battle of bloodshed was near and ordered for more warriors to be trained in time for this coming tragedy." Crane explained with great grief in his voice.

"You do not approve of defending our village." Tigress stated as she stood, Crane standing as well.

"I do not approve of violence." Crane stated firmly. "I dislike seeing my friends, those people that I help and see every day, sent to fight a battle that is not worth the suffering."

Tigress nodded.

"A wise answer. Master Shifu would be proud." The young female turned away. "I will prepare the warriors. When did Shifu say the savages would be arriving?"

"Soon." Crane whispered.

And soon it was.

The village was unrecognizable as the invaders attacked, warriors attempting to stave off the strange demons. They were enormous cats with silver and black fur that rode of large horses that tossed their heads madly, the horses seeming to attack just as viciously as their riders. Smoke choked the air and homes were destroyed, food and supplies stolen from the villagers, the people being herded into the center of the village like slaves.

"Crane! Get inside!" Shifu called and Crane spread his wings, beating off an attacker who was attempting to pull him into the temporary pen to race towards Shifu's home.

"But, Master-"

"Stay here, you are the healer once I am dead, you need to be kept safe!" Shifu left, locking the door behind him.

"Master!" Crane slammed his side into the door as it was lock, grunting and squawking angrily, clawing at the door in an attempt to open it. He felt so useless, so helpless, that his desperation fueled his efforts for escape.

Master Shifu had no other choice but to help. True he was the village herbalist but he too was a skilled warrior. He was even the one who taught Tigress how to become a great warrior and now he must show his true mastery once again.

Shifu ran to the center of the village where the villagers where and attacked the savages that were there guarding them. The large fierce cats fought hard but Shifu used his nerve attacks to knock them out. Once they were down he ordered the villagers to run, and run they did.

Once every last male, female, and cub was safe Shifu went in search of the remaining warriors to help them fight. When he arrived he was met with a gruesome sight. So much blood had already been spilled. Shifu growled at this and then heard fighting nearby. He followed the sounds and finally found  
Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and Po fighting one large and powerful snow leopard.

The leopard seemed to be just playing with the warriors. Batting them away and laughing as he dodged their every attack with ease. Master Shifu could stand it no longer and joined in the fight to bring down the savage.

"Who do you think you are? Attacking a peaceful village? We have never done any wrong to anyone!" Tigress snarled, trying to land a blow to the leopard.

"Who am I?" The enormous cat grabbed her by the neck, using her body as a blunt object to send the other warriors to their knees. He laughed. "I am Tai Lung! Leader of the Mountain Tribe! And you…" He stepped on Tigress' skull, lightly pressing her face to the ground. "Will do best to remember that, wretch."

Tai Lung growled as a sudden weight collided with him, sending him slightly off balance. He turned and growled when he saw a small red panda.

"Pathetic, now you're sending in weak old doctors?" The leopard tossed Shifu aside, but was unprepared for the smaller male to flip around his arm and make his small feet collide with his skull. Tai Lung was sent hurtling into a building, pausing before turning back to the small warrior.

"Ow." He murmured before shooting forward like an arrow propelled from a bow. He crashed through the others as easily as if they had been made of paper.

"Tai Lung! The villagers have escaped!" A voice called and the leopard snarled, looking down at the red panda before him. He moved suddenly in a blur of silver, black and gold, slamming Shifu into a door.

The door collapsed and a voice let out a cry of alarm. Tai Lung snarled as he ducked into the building, looking around for Shifu, intent on forcing him to tell him where the villagers had gone.

"Crane…" Shifu whispered, horrified that he had lured this monster to his assistant.

"Master Shifu." Crane cried out and rushed to his master's side, not noticing the danger he was putting himself in by letting his guard down like he was.

Crane gently cupped one of his wings under Shifu's head and used the other to check him over for broken bones or serious injury.

He then stiffened when he heard a growl behind him and slowly turned, inhaling sharply at the terrifying sight that he was met with. Crane shivered at the glowing golden eyes staring at him but didn't move. One reason was because he refused to leave his master unprotected; and the other was because he was too terrified to move.

Tai Lung stared down at the bird, taking in the elegant curve of the slender body, eyes lingering on the full chest. Quite a specimen, for a bird. Shifu noticed the look and clutched Crane's wing.

"Run, Crane." He choked out and Crane shook his head, staring up at the snow leopard fearfully. He had never seen anything so large and powerful looking. Of course Po was enormous, but he wasn't muscular or lethal in appearance. This cat, this Tai Lung, was clearly a warrior, made of nothing but sinew, claws and teeth.

Tai Lung grinned, showing off a razor-blade smile and Crane shivered, moving to stand protectively over his mentor.

"Run, little bird." He murmured before lunging forward, arms wrapping around Crane's waist, pulling his back firmly against his chest. Crane squawked and struggled, but Tai Lung pulled him firmly against his chest, pinning his wings as he searched for something to bind him with. He quickly tore the sheets off of the bed, binding Crane's wings to his sides as the bird swore and shrieked angrily at him, struggling weakly.

"Release me you savage." Crane shouted.

Tai Lung growled at the insult and took a piece of the sheet and tied Crane's beak shut. Once certain the Crane was immobilized he tucked him under his arm and sneered at the red panda.

"Well this was fun but I must really go." Tai Lung said and then turned and walked out of the ruined house.

Tai Lung then called for his horse, which came to him like a loyal hound and let him mount with his prize in paw. Tai Lung put Crane in his lap and then let out a roar and started to lead his warrior's back to their kingdom with the things they found of value.

And of interest…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

There was something to be said for Crane's persistence and energy, Tai Lung thought as he pulled the bird back onto his shoulder for what felt like the seventh time in the past three hours. They were climbing the paths that spiraled and curled like enormous snakes around the mountains. Crane seemed determined to either escape or commit suicide, both options not ending pleasantly for him in the first place so why bother?

Tai Lung was relieved to see the fog-cloaked villages that were built within the mountainsides. His warriors dispatched throughout the village as Tai Lung climbed to his home at the topmost ledge of the tallest mountain. The air was thinner and he could tell that Crane was having difficulty breathing as the efforts for escape became weaker. He quickly pushed back the oiled skin covering his door and placed Crane on the floor, quickly undoing his bonds.

Crane instantly lunged at the leopard, batting at him weakly with his wings, attempting to shoo him out of his way in order to get away.

"Now, now, Crane, don't even think about it." Tai Lung slammed his forearm into Crane's chest, sending the bird sprawling across the floor, gasping for already short breaths, full, plump chest heaving in exertion. Tai Lung pulled his gaze away from the tempting sight, turning to start a fire using flints pulled from a small sack around his waist.

He quickly struck the flints together, kindling a small flame, coaxing it into a crackling blaze that instantly warmed the cold home.

Crane coughed and struggled to get up but his body felt so heavy and weak because of the thin air. He ended up falling back to the floor. Tai Lung looked over his shoulder at him and came over and picked him up and took him closer to the fire. They sat there for a while until Crane went into another coughing fit.

Tai Lung held Crane until his coughing stopped. He thought for a bit before he thought of something that maybe quiet interesting.

"I have an idea that may help you get air better." Tai Lung said and then reached up and wrapped his hand around Crane's beak, keeping it shut.

Tai Lung took in a deep breath and then leaned down and pressed his mouth over Crane's nostrils and slowly pushed air into the bird's lungs.

Crane struggled against the paw on his beak until he felt his lungs filling. He paused, allowing the leopard to help him regulate his breathing. After a few minutes, he was able to breathe on his own, taking deeper breaths and not wasting his air.

He noticed a row of scratches on Tai Lung's shoulder and shifted, the instinct to help far too great to be ignored.

"You're hurt." The bird gently brushed his wings over the minor wound. "Let me help."

Tai Lung growled and batted the wing away.

"I am a warrior. We do not feel pain and we do not bleed." Tai Lung said proudly and puffed out his chest but Crane didn't look impressed in the least.

"You are an idiot and if you do not have that wound tended you will get it infected and your arm will become useless." Crane stated in a no nonsense tone. He took the sheet he had been bound in and tore a piece off, reaching into the small pouch of herbs that he kept around his waist he pulled out a small vial of salve. He rubbed the salve into the wound, massaging it to ease the sting before tightly wrapping the makeshift bandage around the wound, jerking on the ends slightly more violently than was needed.

"I honestly don't know why you have to think that just because you're injured that it makes you weak." Crane whispered, a talon lingering on the strong shoulder before he straightened and looked away.

Tai Lung looked at the bandage and then back to Crane and back again. He reached up and placed his paw on the bandage and rubbed it softly. He then looked back at Crane and stood. He walked up behind him and wrapped his muscular arms around the thin bird.

Crane stiffened and immediately warning bells went off in his mind. He flapped, struggled and wriggled, trying to get out of the strong hold.

"Let me go!" He squawked, managing to wriggle out of the grip and flap his wings, attempting to get to the door. A large paw grabbed his ankle and he grunted as he fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

Tai Lung pulled Crane back until it felt like he was far enough from the door and then let go and jumped over him and landed in front of the door. He used a large boulder that was kept inside to keep the cold out for the nights to block the door with.

Crane gaped at the leopard before letting out a sound of aggravation, standing and turning quickly, trying to find an escape route.

"Must we really carry on like this?" Tai Lung sighed, approaching the slender bird. Crane made a strangled sound of fear and stumbled back, his back bumping into the wall. He stiffened, eyes wide and terrified as Tai Lung loomed over him with a lecherous grin. "I can think of better ways to spend our time together."

Crane gasped as he found himself pinned to the wall, crying out in alarm as he began to struggle anew, wings flapping and legs kicking out desperately. The leopard's powerful jaws suddenly closed around his slender, delicate throat and Crane stiffened, eyes wide and beak wide in shock as he froze. A few seconds of absolute terror passed for Crane as he hung limp in the clutches of the brutal warrior.

Tai Lung chuckled and purred at the Crane's submission. But he kept him held in his jaws for a bit longer, wanting to see how he would react.

Crane felt tears come to his eyes, his wings trembling as he went limp, trying to appease to the leopard as he stared at him pleadingly. The silence could have been cut with a knife it was so thick and heavy and Crane had to breathe deeply to keep himself from passing out in terror. The last thing he wanted was to be unconscious with this monster in the room.

Tai Lung then growled softly and pulled Crane down as he got down on all fours. He then started to drag Crane from the main room to his private sleeping chambers. Tai Lung took Crane to his bed and gently placed him down onto of the large pile of furs and cushions that made up his bed.

"Don't move." Tai Lung growled, Crane shuddering as he lay prone, wings spread and legs pinned by large paws. He tried to look away but the cat growled and forced his gaze back to meet the leopard's own.

Tai Lung observed the soft figure beneath him. His soldiers had not been happy when he had taken the crane, they had been even less pleased when the bird had not been killed and eaten. He knew that several of his warriors would be asking questions about why he kept the bird. Truth be told, he found the smaller creature fascinating. Made of soft lines, curves and feathers, graceful, slender and poised while still putting up a decent fight. Tai Lung's eyes slowly lowered, following the soft rise and fall of the bird's full chest as Crane breathed deeply.

Tempting... Very tempting...

Crane shivered as Tai Lung buried his nose in his thick chest and takes in deep whiffs and purrs deeply. He flinches slightly as Tai Lung slowly skims down and over his body, sniffing and inhaling all of his scent from all his body parts.

Crane gasped and shook as Tai Lung trailed his thick, flat tongue across the bird's chest.

"Please, stop, stop!" Crane whimpered, tossing his head to the side. Tail Lung purred deeply, trailing his tongue up Crane's slender neck. Tail Lung chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Tai Lung murmured, moving his grooming downwards towards Crane's thin waist.

Crane swiped and kicked his legs but Tai Lung laid his heavy body on top of them to immobilize them. Crane whimpered and was forced to endure Tai Lung's treatment.

"Come now, I'm merely repaying you for your healing." Tai Lung murmured, trailing his tongue over one of Crane's thighs.  
"I don't need repayment! I don't want repayment!" Crane choked out a sob, shivering as the leopard mouthed his wing joints and chest. Tai Lung smiled and purred, sending vibrations through the slender bird. A sharp nip to his neck and Crane melted.

Crane's body betrayed him and started responding to Tai Lung.

A soft moan and Crane whimpered softly, the large leopard purring as he trailed his tongue over soft feathers and flesh, Crane cooing and arching into the touches. His body was reacting of it's own accord, his mind turning into a hazy mush as he was stroked and coaxed into a state of blank minded arousal, the only coherent thoughts being "more".

Tai Lung chuckled at the cranes reaction but continued to please the thin bird. Gently and firmly nibbling feathers and flesh and smoothing and shining the feathers in a pleasant way with his tongue.

Crane fell limp, gasping for breath that he suddenly found he needed, wings fluttering and curling around Tai Lung as he arched his hips against Tai Lung's, moaning at the rough thrust he got in return. Tai Lung growled and began rolling his hips against Crane's, continuing to lick and nibble the Crane's body, savoring him like a rare delicacy.

Crane whimpered and then cried out when Tai Lung thrust and suddenly forced him over the edge.

Crane went rigid, Tai Lung panting as he thrust one last time before feeling the familiar prickling wave of heat engulf him as well, falling across the slender bird, exhausted.

Crane panted and slowly opened his eyes to look at Tai Lung and saw he looked ready to pass out but he didn't. He forced himself up and then tucked Crane more under him, who protested at this and laid down on him.

Tai Lung growled, Crane stilling at the noise and allowing himself to be maneuvered into Tai Lung's arms so that his body was spooned by Tai Lung's. The leopard purred, tail flicking contentedly as he nuzzled into Crane's shoulder, eyes closing and arms firmly holding Crane's body still. Crane twitched and wriggled, but another warning growl forced him to relax into the leopard's arms. Eventually he drifted off into dreamless sleep, sighing as he thought about his friends. Were they alright? Were they even alive? He didn't know. He hoped they were better off than he was.


End file.
